The Z Fighters at Hogwarts
by coyote704
Summary: We have done the unthinkable. We have crossed Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter. We suggest that you partake in large quatities of chocolate before reading this fic. We did. So please buckle your seatbelts and stow your sanity safely in the over head compart


The Z Fighters At Hogwarts  
  
" Everybody grab on to me, and I'll teleport us all to King Kai's place. It'll be faster than flying." Everyone held hands and Goku commenced to take them away. Every one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts gasped. Nine strangers had just appeared in the group about to be sorted, and what strangers they were! " And who , may I ask, are you?" Profesor McGonnigal asked looking down at the strangers wearing the weird brightly- colored garments through her squared spectacles. " I am the prince of all sajans!" Vegeta said. " And what is your name?" " Vegeta." The hall errupted in laughter. " Think my name's funny do you?" One kai blast straight down the middle of the hall later.silence. " A hem. Let's please get on with the sorting shall we?" Dumbledor commented nonchalantly. McGonnigal looked down at her list of names and her eyes widened in surprise. " Ahh.Bulma Brief?" ' I haven't seen that name before' She thought to herself. " Step up here please and put on the hat." " Umm.ok." She said aloud and walked up to the hat. McGonnigal placed the hat on her blue head of hair, and the hat screamed out Ravenclaw, adding to itself ' Not only is she a genius, but she's got blue hair to match her uniform'. One of the tables errupted in cheers. " Hey they're cheering for me!" She said in a not- so- genius voice, and she went to sit with them. One of the girls cassually commented. " So how did you get your hair so blue?" And Bulma commenced to share beauty secrets. A few students later and " Ahh. Chi Chi." Chi Chi walked up to the stool, and said. " I just want you to know that I won't be parted from my Gohan. I have to make sure he studies!" McGonnigal nodded numbly, and placed the hat on her head. The hat screamed out " Gryffindor!" Chi Chi walked to the cheering table, and on her way grabbed Gohan by the ear and dragged him therewith her. Goku, Krillian, and Goten where all sorted into Gryffindor as well. Goku, when he was being sorted, asked " How does this hat look on me Vegeta? Pretty cool huh?" Vegeta just looked away and grunted, " I don't know him." " Piccolo." Proffesor McGonnigal was pretty used to the weird names by now. Piccolo growled as he walked to the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and immediately it shouted. "Hufflepuff!" .Piccolo's eyes narrowed. " What in the heck is a Hufflepuff?" " Your new house of course. Now go sit over there," McGonnigal said not seeing the death glare. Piccolo was the only one so far who hadn't been cheered for. Trunks, too, was fated to sit among the sissys. He argued with the sorting hat, but it insisted " You've got purple hair. I'm sorry, but I just can't in good conscience put you anywhere else." At last Vegeta's name was called. All of the Z fighters held their breath. They really didn't want to see this beautiful hall blown to a million pieces, because as Goku said later on. " The ceiling is so pretty- you can see outside." But it turned out that Vegeta was the only Z fighter to be placed in Slytherin. He was also the second fighter not to be clapped for. All the Slytherins sat straight up in fear for their lives as he sat down beside them. And then.the plates filled with food. ( and we all know what that means! ) All the sajans instantly began to eat everything in sight. " This.*chomp* is.*spit* great!" The sajan's fellow house mates weren't so pleased to have them eating with them now. Down at the Slytherin table a speck of food was flicked onto Malfoy's nose. " Hey watch it yeah big ugly vegitable!" Vegeta gave the blond boy one look, stuck out his hand, and he wasn't a blond boy anymore, His hair was charred black by Vegeta's weak blast! Vegeta never stopped eating while this was happening although he did snear through a mouthful of rice.  
  
* * *  
  
Professor Flitwick looked up at the green Namekian and the purple haired sajan. " Now watch. You just swish and flick." He said this while demonstrating the levitational spell. Piccolo glared at the small gnome like man, and then glared at the feather in front of him. He used a small amount of kai energy to lift the feather up in front of him. " Very good..uh..Piccolo. Try using your wand next time" At this the feather was a flaming ball of fire which was quickly flying Profesor Flitwick's way. Meanwhile Trunks was actually giving it a go with his wand. " Wingardium LeviosA" The feather rolled over. The bushy haired girl sitting next to him looked at him disapprovingly, and said " It's LeviOsa not LeviosA." Trunks chuckled softly, and sweatdropped. ( AN you know the little anime sweatdrop ). Profesor Flitwick's beard caught on fire from Piccolo's flaming feather of death. He promptly fell off his stack of books with shriek, and Piccolo stalked out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku looked at the list of ingrediants for the sleeping potion and stared blankly.  
  
Asphodel Wormwood  
  
He raised his hand tentantivly. " Uh Aspha..what?" His partner Goten looked down at the two ingrediants on the desk. He notcied one was labeled Asphodel and was labeled Wormwood. " Uh daddy? I think this one is that." Goten said in his obnixiously cute way. " Silence you block head!" Snape thundered at such stupidity. " Excuse me sir. But trust me Goku's head is much harder than a block. Try steal maybe" Krillian said laughing and elbowing his partner Gohan. Snape started to turn purple with rage, but he regained composure quickly. " Ten points fomr Gryffindor for your class mate's cheek, and your stupidity Mr. Goku. What's a Goku anyways?" ( AN-HLOL couldn't help myself!!!!) " A Goku is my husband." Chi Chi said standing up and getting in defense mode. She had had just about enough of this guys superiority complex. Chi Chi powered up, and let a weak blast float right by his head. Snape's face turned chalk white. ( AN- not that his ugly face could be much more pale ) He looked for his favorite student , Malfoy's, support. Malfoy mearly took of his hat reaveling his scortched hair, and said one word. " Run." Snape sprinted right out of the room, and after he was gone the Gryffindor class errupted in cheers. " Allright. Now that I've done everything the dirrections said lets see how this tastes." He took a large gulp of the potion and fell face forward into his cauldron.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" This isn't a dangerous game is it?" Chi Chi asked Hagrid nervously. " Cause I don't want my Gohan to get hurt. It might interfer with his studies." Hagrid chuckled. "Don't you worry ma'am. He's a beater so he'll be dealing with the most dangerous part of the game. The bludgers. You see thoose big black balls that are darting aroud everywhere at aobut a 100 mph. That's them. He's got to make sure no one gets hurt." Hagrid said. " But he'll be fine." Meanwhile on the field. Gohan muttered to himself. ' I just don't understand why I have to use this broomstick. Everybody is flying on them. It looks to me as if they would be more use hitting them bludgy things.' Gohan got of his broom and hovered in the air. A bludger approched him he used the broom to swing at it bubt it went right through the twigs hitting one of his chasers in the face. ' That didn't work' He looked at the club he was left with. ' o screw it ' " Kaaaaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeehAAAAAAAAA" To put it mildly there was only one more bludger to deal with. And shortly after there were no more bludgers to deal with. He landed on the ground in front of Madam Hooch. " So how did I do?" She stared blankly, and then came to. " You destroyed the bludgers! Not to mention the damage done to your new broom. Penalty on Gryffindor. Two shots!" Gohan hung his head. " It's allright sweetie you did a great job!" Chi Chi cheered from the stands. " And as for you miss ref. You SUCK!" Chi Chi screamed at the top of her lungs. Goten and Trunks circled high above the game. " It's not fair. How come Gohan get's to use his kai. Seeking is boring." Goten complained. There was a flash of gold in front of his face. " There's the snitch!" He squeled cutley. " Thanks for telling! " Trunks yelled as he took off after it. " Hey no fair you got a head start!" Goten yelled after him. " This broom isn't fast enough! Let's GO!" He jumped of the broom,and went super. Goten and Trunks raced around the field. " Come on Trunks! You can do it!" Bulma yelled. " Go Goten! Come on honey!" Shouted Chi Chi standing on her bleacher in front of Bulma " My Trunks is going to beat you Goten!" Bulma said. " O yeah!" shouted Chi Chi as she swung a punch at Bulma. Goten reached out his hand. Trunks reached out his hand. They both clasped their hands around the golden snitch. " Hey Trunks. That's mine ! I found it!" Goten shouted. " Yeah but you went super to catch it .I didn't. You cheated so you have to give it to me." Trunks said slyly. Goten thought about it and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. " I'll give you one of my toys. You get to pick." Immediately Goten's hand let go of the snitch. " Really!? Wow Trunks! That's so cool! I know which one too!" All of the Gryffindor crowd anime fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta couldn't stand to be left out of the tournament. He watched as the unferior beings attempted to complete the maze. He flew to its center,and grabbed the trophy at the same time that the Harry boy and the other boy did. He felt a slight tug on his belly button, and before he knew it he was standing in a grave yard. He saw the boy he did't know killed. He saw Harry tied up, and the pot brewing. Some guy stepped out of it. ' He must have been short to get in that thing' Vegeta though. ' He's obviously inferior to my strenght' " Who's that standing in the shadows?" A slimy voice asked. " My lord I don't know. He's dressed up like cheese. Stranger tell us who you are before you die." Wormtail screached. He did his best to be intimidating, but he will always be a sorry little rat! ( AN- no bias included ^_~ ) Vegeta gladly stepped into the light. " I am the prince of all sayans.Vegeta." Vegeta said puffing his chest out proudly. " Your who? Vegetable?" Wormtial squeaked for the last time. Vegeta held out his hand, and blasted him into a million pieces. ( AN * insert maniacle laughter here* ) " Impressive. But now you will feel my wrath." The slimy voice said. Harry looked, and saw the forsigns of the Avada Kedavra curse. " Run!" He screamed through his gagged mouth. " That curse'll kill you!" Vegeta stood there and looked at him like he had three heads. The green light bounced harmlessly against Vegeta's armor. " Hey that tickled!" Vegeta said. Both Voldie and Harry Potter gaped at him disbelievingly. Vegeta then commenced to kick his butt! " Good bye you ugly little man." Vegeta said haughtily. Voldemort gasped for breath. " You're in Slytherin right?" Vegeta nodded. He remebered that word from somewhere. " We could join forces, and conquer the world!" Voldemort grasped at his last straw before Vegeta killed him. " Got any dragonballs on this planet?" Vegeta asked. " Dragonballs? What are those? We have dragons." " Do you have any nameks?" " uhh.No? Are you feeling ok?" " Well then this planet is not worth owning." Vegeta stated matter of factly. He then sent Voldemort into the next dimension with a weak blast that would not have even blown a mountain over. ( AN- How ironic Voldie's last words were kinda nd concerned for another! Being an all powerful author is wonderful! ^_~)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters. O well we had fun using them. We're not making any money. HP belongs to our dear Miss Rowling and DBZ belongs to.uh.I'm embaressed I'm not sure . Who ever owns them thanks for letting us borrow them! It's Funimation Productions I think ^_~  
  
AN- Ok so we were hype! Tee hee. Please no flames. We warned you this was crazy! 


End file.
